Sick Olimar
by Mikeylove241
Summary: Olimar is stuck in bed thanks to Louie insisting in him resting. Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night on the strange planet where Olimar had crashed at. He gained the help of the Pikmin and went back to planet Hocotate before it was too late. Later he came back with Co-captain Louie to collect treasure on the planet he was once at. This story is taking place in Pikmin 2.

Louie woke up to groaning and coughing, he looked over to his right to see Olimar tossing and turning in his bed. They didn't wear their spacesuits in their ship, instead they had pajamas and some other clothes packed in their suitcases.

Louie got up and walked over to his partner's bed, he noticed Olimar's nose was slightly darker than usual and he was sweating bullets. He was worried, the company was losing business and Olimar was suddenly sick! He went to the kitchen to get a small rag and poured some cold water onto it before putting it on his partner's head.

He then put on his space suit and headed out to gather some Pikmin, leaving Olimar resting in the space ship. He already gathered some reds and was about to get some yellows to get up to a ledge when he spotted Olimar coming out of their ship. Olimar was tripping on his way over to Louie and was sniffling every once in a while.

"What are you doing up Olimar? You don't seem to be feeling well…" said Louie.

"I'm fine Louie! Just have a little bug, nothing too bad," Replied Olimar. Louie wasn't so sure about that, his captain was practically hyperventilating while passed out on the floor. Olimar blew his whistle but none of the Pikmin responded to his command. He tried again, still no response. He was confused and slightly angered by the fact the Pikmin won't listen to him.

"The Pikmin won't listen to you because they know you're sick, Olimar. You should go back to bed."

"I'm not sick, Louie! I'm perfectly fi-" Olimar was interrupted by a fit of coughs. Louie immediately took to action and commanded the Pikmin to carry Olimar back to their ship and put him to bed. Olimar in hand, tried to struggle out of the Pikmin's grip, he tried to convince his partner that he wasn't sick; he was perfectly fine and dandy! As he thought this, another fit of coughs came out of his mouth and caused his throat to burn.

Around that time was when the Pikmin got him into his bed and rushed back to Louie. The Co-captain walked up to his partner with a smirk on his face and said, "Yeah, perfectly fine. So fine that you can just stay here in bed and get even better!"

Olimar whined, "I'm serious Louie, I am just fine and can get the pieces on my own! I don't need to stay in bed, I have to get the treasures to save the Hocotate Freight company!"

Louie nodded and snapped his fingers, "I know! How about you stay in bed while I, go out and get some treasures _by my self." _ He emphasized the last three words to get his point across.

Olimar tried one last time, "But Lou-" and he failed by Louie interrupting him.

"NO OLIMAR! You are going to stay in bed until you get better!" and with that, Louie turned and left with the Pikmin, leaving Olimar in bed muttering to himself.

**I do not own anything in this story except the idea's. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. SickFor Revenge!

Olimar threw the ball against the wall and thought about some things as it came back. _I'm feeling just fine! Why won't Louie believe me, I need to get the treasure and keep them safe! _As he thought this, the ship decided to speak up.

"Don't even think about trying to get out, I've been told by Louie to shut all doors and windows until he gets back."

Olimar groaned at this, Louie was usually a total goofball that loved to eat pikpik carrots, not a serious overprotective wacko! He currently had on a grey T-shirt with red pants with white socks. His face was sweating bullets and his cheeks had a big red blush. Not to mention his big pink nose has turned a bright red! Snot would find its way out of his nose every once in a while.

Olimar got up to get something to eat, his sickness made it so he felt like he was full but he knew that he had to get somethin' or else he would never get out of his sickness. When he got up though, he felt nausea come along and force him back into the inviting bed.

He forced himself back out of the bed before sleep could fully take control and marched towards the door of their bedroom. He immediately leaned against the wall outside of their bedroom because nausea took over once again and he felt breakfast try to come up out of him. Once he got ahold of himself, he got up once again and slowly walked to the kitchen.

He then went to the cabinet and pulled out some oatmeal, then put some hot water in it and stirred it up until it was a pile of brown mush. He sat at the table in the middle of the room and dug in. The rest of the one person meal went uneventful …unless you count the furious scrambles to the bathroom from feet with the sound of furniture being thrown into the air and crashing.

Meanwhile with Louie…

Louie was somewhere in a cave when he heard a distant sound. He could barely make it out but it sounded like this.

"NOT NOW NOT NOW NOT NOW NOT NOW NOT NOW!" at least, that's what he heard before hearing a grumbling noise and a large "UUGGHH!" before all went silent. He turned to his Pikmin who were giving him strange looks before shrugging and continuing on whatever he was doing.

Back to Olimar…

Olimar was heaving in front of the toilet, all he took was ONE bite of oatmeal and BAM! Instant vomiting time! He shoved his head back in the toilet for another round to come. How he hated feeling sick, it made him feel like a useless nothing that everybody had to care for. When he was done he hugged his stomach, it felt like he was going to throw up again but he knew he had nothing to actually throw up.

He flushed the toilet and went back to bed, tired from trying to stop his breakfast from being digested. He buried his face in his pillow, thinking back to when Louie got sick.

"_Oh come on Olimar! I feel just fine, just a little bug, It's nothing too big!"_

"_No Louie, you are sick and you know it. I don't want you to get out of that bed unless it's absolutely positively something important, you got me?"_

_Louie groaned, "Fine, I don't think I can get up anyway." He pouted._

_Olimar chuckled, "Alright, call me if you need anything Louie." And with that, he left._

Olimar chuckled at the memory, he basically did the same thing Louie did to him, come to think of it, was Louie having revenge?! Olimar's head shot up at the thought of it but it caused him an almost unbearable headache to come, so he set his head back down on the pillow, and with the thought of Louie trying to take revenge, fell asleep.

**Me: *hugs Olimar* You are so CUTE!**

**Olimar: Urk! C-can't b-b-breathe!**

**Me: Oh sorry! ^ ^'**

**Olimar: Uh…please review and tell us what you think I guess…**

**Me: I REALLY want to know what you think!**


	3. Soup

Olimar groaned in pain by his pounding headache, which felt like a jackhammer breaking through his skull. He slowly rubbed it, trying to dull the pain while looking at his emails. He currently was looking at one of his daughter (**Forgot her name! ^^'**) where she was worried about growing up the right way. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought,_ you're doing just fine, turning out just like your mother._

He again groaned as his body ached when he tried to get up. When he did, he grabbed the wall to steady himself and keep from falling over. He called down to Louie who was making him some Chicken soup.

"Louie!"

"What?!"

"Are you done yet?!"

"What do you think?!"

"I'm guessing that's a no..." Olimar grumbled to himself before slowly trudging down the hallway. (Hey! This ship is bigger than you think!) When he got to the kitchen, he noticed Louie in front of the stove with a chef's hat and an aprin, which had "Kiss the cook !" on it.

"Kiss the cook, really?"

Louie suddenly stiffened as he was pouring in the contents of a can, he turned slowly before quickly pulling off the aprin and the chef's hat, "Nothings here! Nothings here! Hehe..."

Olimar said nothing but shrugged, then he sat down at the table, folded his arms, and rested his head on them.

"...Y'know? I've always wondered what went on at home and stuff, my wife, my kids, my dog..."

"That's why I always send my emails and stuff to them." Louie replied.

"Oh... who's "Them"?"

"...My freaking mother..."

A loud crash echoed throughout the kitchen and Louie snapped his head up quickly to find the chair turned over and Olimar collapsed on the floor, laughing. He blushed in embarrassment and went to pick up his co-captain from the floor.

"Ugh, you're heavier than you look!" Louie groaned.

"That's for you to say! My wife can pick me up like I'm a feather!" Olimar retorted.

Louie just sat him down in his chair and didn't say anything, he went over to the stove and poured the pan of soup into a bowl. He shoved it in Olimar's face before handing him a spoon.

"There you go..." he said grumpily.

"Well, somebody has issues." an annoyed Olimar said, sniffling.

"I'm sorry Ollie," Louie yawned. "I guess I'm just tired. I'll go take a nap..."

"Aww, little weak baby needs his nappy wappy?"

"Shut up." Louie replied as he went to their room.

Olimar stared at his soup before slowly grabbing his spoon and scooping it up. He stared at it for a couple of minutes...

Louie nestled into his pillow and blankets while humming softly to himself, as he was already changed into his pajamas. He was wondering what he was going to dream about, last time it was about dating that cute waitress at the café...

...

Olimar shook his head to get out of his thoughts with a slight headache before slowly bringing up the spoon to his face...

...

Louie was slowly breathing in and out, already asleep, but not so deep yet...

...

Olimar took one tiny sip...

...

Louie was gently snoring while drool seeped out of his mouth.

SMASH!

Louie jolted out of his sleep and fell to the floor with a painful thump! He groaned slightly before rubbing his head in pain and looking angrily in the direction of the hallway. He grumpily got up and walk back to the kitchen to see Olimar glaring at a broken bowl and a bent spoon that was covered in chicken soup.

"This stupid stuff is _bullshit!"_

"...That's reasonable, cause I didn't make the soup." Louie replied. "Now can I go back to sleep before you make another noise about your crap?"

Olimar jump lightly when Louie spoke but didn't say anything.

Louie heard nothing from him so he gave a small, "Good..." before going back up to bed to sleep.

Olimar stared at the mess for a bit before making his decision in cleaning it up or not and followed Louie back to their room. Louie instantly jumped into his bed and didn't move except for the steady moving of his chest.

Olimar, however, just climbed into bed as he looked out a small window to see the sun set over the side of the planet. (That's right, we're in space!) He already felt like he was getting better!

**Me: SO SORRY for not updating for so long!**

**Olimar: ... *Snore***

**Me: ...and he's asleep...**

**Ness: Oh well, what are ya gonna do?**

**Me: you passed out as soon as you were done eating your mothers steak -_-**

**Ness: ...Shut up!**

**Me: *Sigh* I don't own anything except the ideas so, bai**

**Ness: Bye!**

**Olimar: ...murf...mmble...**

**Louie: Hey guys, what did I mi-**

**R&R!**


End file.
